Muggle Games
by Tattles
Summary: Harry's relationship with Ginny was over before it began and now after the war everyone around him is pairing off, leaving Harry alone. That is until he dragged the Weasley's bowling and found something unexpected… DM/HP slash, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Harry's relationship with Ginny was over before it began and now after the war everyone around him is pairing off, leaving Harry alone. That is until he dragged the Weasley's bowling and found something unexpected… DM/HP slash, yaoi, whatever you call it, if you don't like it don't read it.

**Authors Note: **I thought of this while out bowling with my friends. So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, let alone Drarry. So since I've only just started reading the books (I'm up to Chamber of Secrets – and Lockhart is like 'lol') I'm going off what my friends tell me, other fanfics say and Wikipedia. So hope my info is correct and you like the result.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the books for that matter. Well I didn't write them J.K. Rowling did and Warner Brothers owns the movie rights. I only own Harry and Draco in my mind (and boy, are those two dirty)

ooOoo

**Muggle Games**

ooOoo

Draco walked into the alley like he owned it and technically speaking he did own it. The smell of sweaty muggles assaulted him, the matching sound of bowling balls hitting the ground and rolling down the lanes. The sight of the bowlers, even if they were muggles, enjoying themselves, laughing joking and mucking around calmed him. The sights, sounds and smells washed over the usually composed and unruffled Slytherin. Smiling and glowing with pride Draco walked through the doors and over to the counter.

It was good to be home. Even if home smelt bad.

Making his way towards Maggie at the counter, Draco smiled the alley looked pretty jam packed tonight, the lanes overflowing with laughing muggles. Admittedly some of the muggles looked quiet serious about their games, in those lanes there was little if no laughter, hardly a smile to be seen. They were the ones that reminded him of his old life, the memories would surface and threaten to swamp him. Fighting them back very night was helping, the confrontation with the memories that was likely to happen when Draco reached the safety of his office and home. Living above the alley had its perks; he was hardly ever late for work being one.

The blond Slytherin turned on his way to his office when he caught a flash of messy black hair. Stopping mid-turn, Draco searched the alley's trying to find the owner of the messy hair. Upon spotting a concentration of red hair, Draco almost fell over. It couldn't be the Weasley's. Even they wouldn't come here. It was just a red-headed muggle family. It was not Ron he could hear, nor was it Hermione berating Ron.

Turning away from the wizard family, Draco walked away, at such a fast pass he was almost running. At the door marked 'private' that led to his apartment, Draco glanced one last time at the wizarding family. This time the black hair Gryffindor was looking in Draco's direction watching him. The shock of those emerald eyes that had haunted him his whole school life meeting his over the Muggle sanctuary he had created for himself.

Gasping Draco flung himself at the door and rushed up the stairs. In his apartment he flung himself on his couch and stared out the one-way-mirror that looked out over the lanes. He could see the bowlers as they approached lanes, eyed the pins before flinging their balls and watching how they went.

Watching Harry smile and laugh with the Weasley's, Draco was racked with a sudden jealousy. He wanted to stand next to Potter, to receive his smiles and hear him laugh. He wanted to _make_ him laugh. But most of all he wanted to go down there, grab Potter and drag him back up here for a shag-a-thon.

But doing that would put him at large in the magical community again, and Draco knew that he could never go back. To Draco life in the bowling alley was better than the life he'd led in the magical world. In this world he didn't have to uphold a stuffy old family name and reputation. Here he could show his emotions freely, here he could live as he wanted, do what he wanted for the sake of it. Life in the Muggle bowling alley was far better than life as the Malfoy heir.

Draco was determined that no matter what Harry Potter would not see him again, the Weasley's would not know that it was his bowling alley and Harry Potter would certainly forget that he had ever seen him or been here. Mind made up Draco sat to wait out the end of the game, determined to obliviate Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the books for that matter. Well I didn't write them J.K. Rowling did and Warner Brothers owns the movie rights. I only own Harry and Draco in my mind (and boy, are those two dirty)

Having successfully dragged the Weasley's to 'DM Bowls' for a sober night out Harry was having trouble explaining the rules of bowling while teaching the Weasley's to bowl at the same time. Laughing at Theo, Ginny's husband's disgusted look at the shoes hanging from his finger by the laces. He was still laughing when he felt a cold rush of air as the doors opened. Glancing up reflectively, Harry saw the last person he would have expected to see. Draco Malfoy.

It was true that no one knew what had happened to the man after his and his parents trial. Afterwards Malfoy had seemed to disappear. But here he was, in a muggle bowling alley no less. Harry watched as Malfoy smiled and walked over to the counter and started talking to the woman behind it. Harry watched their body language, being to far away to hear the conversation. For their body language Harry guessed the conversation was pleasant and that Malfoy must know the girl.

"HARRY!!!"

Looking back to the Weasley's Harry saw 6 pairs of eyes on him. Blushing and stumbling over his words, Harry went back to his explanation of bowling.

But he couldn't help looking one last time. Glancing over at the counter all Harry saw was the girl behind the counter. Looking around Harry saw the blond walking towards a door marked 'private'. Watching the slight sway of Malfoy's hips Harry, was mesmerized. When Malfoy turned Harry raised his gaze to Malfoy's face. Blushing in the dark Harry took in the sight of Malfoy looking somewhat flushed and nervous. The Slytherin turned away so quickly Harry thought he'd fall, but the blond was still on his feet when he rushed through the door.

Turning back to the laughing Weasley's Harry caught Hermione's eyes. The curious twinkle didn't surprise Harry, Mione had always been perceptive. He knew that when the night was over she would corner him and talk it out of him, and if that didn't work she'd hex it out of him.

Harry admitted that he confessed more to Hermione than to Ron. His best mate could get a little bit worked up and over exaggerate things. For example, take Exhibit A, their fourth year at Hogwarts when Harry's name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire and Harry was subsequently placed in the Triwizard Tournament. Ron hadn't been too happy about that and well to tell the truth Harry hadn't totally forgiven Ron about it either.

Ron wasn't currently happy either. Molly Weasley was surprisingly winning the game. Mr Weasley was beaming at everyone but saving an especially shiny smile for Molly. Theo and Ginny were too busy cuddling and discretely groping each other to pay any attention to the game at all.

The rest of the evening past in much the same way. Mrs. Weasley won the first game and tied with Ron in the second, Theo and Ginny managed to win the third game as a team, though Harry suspected they only began playing in earnest to hurry the evening along. The love birds were quiet obviously wanting to go home and do the horizontal dance.

Hermione spent the evening talking to Mrs. Weasley more than playing, and between that she watched Harry space out and tune out. Harry himself knew that seeing Malfoy had thrown him, his mind kept replaying the look in Malfoy's eyes. Not to mention he had a feeling he was being watched, but every time he looked up or around no one was there.

The Weasley's cheerfully made their way towards the counter and exit, their venture into the muggle world of entertainment a success. Walking behind the group Harry was the last to hang in his shoes, the lady behind the counter smiling at him.

"Harry, right?" she asked. Startled, Harry could only nod. "The owner asked me to pass on this" she was holding out a business card. Taking the card, Harry glanced at the writing. Big bold writing declared Draco Malfoy as owner of DM Bowls with a phone number listed below. Muttering a thank you Harry walked away, catching up to the Weasley's and following all the while staring at the card. Half way to the apparition point Harry idly turned over the card, the masculine writing on the back was reminisce of Malfoy's writing from school.

Startled, Harry stopped. Staring at Malfoy's words, '_call me_'

"C'mon Harry" called Mrs. Weasley. Looking back up, Harry hurriedly rejoined the Weasley's disappariting back to the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this took so long. You know how it is you lose inspiration and then your stuck where to go not to mention the scrap pieces of paper I write on always seem to disappear.

It's very short I know but please bare with me, I hope I can get more written and posted soon.

This chapter is a thank you to PhoenixPixie for all the reviews to this fic and most of my others – thank you this is for you.

* * *

Last time:

_Startled, Harry stopped. Staring at Malfoy's words, '__call me__'_

_"C'mon Harry" called Mrs. Weasley. Looking back up, Harry hurriedly rejoined the Weasley's disappariting back to the Burrow._

* * *

Harry apparited away from the Burrow as soon as he could.

The whole time he'd been there Malfoy's business card was burning a hole through his trousers. It reminded him of memories better left forgotten, of things never to be repeated again. And most of all Malfoy reminded him of everything that was lost in the war, all the people, the lives, the normality, and the childhoods spoilt and ruined. All because of a mad-man.

But Malfoy had escaped, he had entered the world he had so venomously hated as a child and had seemingly embraced it.

'Call me'

The words repeated themselves in his head. Harry was forever catching himself picking up the telephone receiver all night. Even after he ate a quick dinner and was lying in bed, the cards words taunted him.

The image of Malfoy, in muggle jeans and t-shirt that clung to him, the intense look in his eyes as they met across the floor of a bowling alley. The searing memory of Draco Malfoy's eyes bought an unfamiliar jerk to his stomach.

Harry's dreams that night were just as haunting as usual however they lacked the usual violence of every other night's nightmares. These dreams had him tossing and turning all night, and by morning Harry was hard and glad for any distraction from it.

And a distraction he got in the form of his godson Teddy Lupin and his grandmother Andromeda.

Kreacher, mumbling all the while, showed the two into the kitchen where Harry was making himself some breakfast. "Coffee? Tea?" Harry asked as he bustled around the kitchen.

"Tea please" Andromeda replied, sitting gracefully at the long kitchen table leftover from the Order days when Molly reigned supreme in the kitchen. "How was last night?" Andromeda inquired while watching the domesticated Harry.

Shocked Harry faltered on his way to the kettle, gazing at Andromeda in fright. His mind spitting out frantic questions of how did she know? She couldn't know. Before he remembered that Andromeda wasn't a skilled legilimens. His worry fading Harry went back to making tea – pulling down mugs, getting tea bags and boiling the water.

Andromeda regarded Harry, he was like a son to her, family, seeing him like this worried her. She wondered if something had gone terribly wrong. Then again with Harry almost everything seemed to go wrong, if it could it would. But even then, she'd never seen him quite like this.

"Harry, how was bowling?"

Gasping in air Harry sighed thankfully as he continued to pure the milk into the tea, hoping that he could buy himself some time.

"Harry" Andromeda was worried now, this certainly wasn't like Harry.

"Harry, what happened? Your skittish and jumpy and not at all yourself." Harry could only stare at Andromeda, "If you don't tell me I'll be forced to bring Teddy in here with his big puppy dog eyes. Either that or I seek out Hermione, who I'm sure noticed far more than she should have."

Smiling Harry placed the mug before Andromeda. Sighing he sat opposite her, maybe he could distract her. "Where's Teddy gone?"

"His unpacking his bag and setting up his room. He seems to have bought all his belongings with him. Really Harry did you have to charm that bag for him?" Harry smiled widely shrugging unrepentedly. "Don't think you can distract me Mr Potter. Now tell me what happened."

Harry hesitated; gazing into his mug he contemplated how to tell Andromeda about Draco Malfoy. "It was pretty fun actually. Molly won one of the games, Ron was his usual competitive self and everyone else had loads of fun hanging out like Muggles."

"But"

"I saw Draco Malfoy. He owns the bowling alley we were at." Looking back into the mug Harry avoided Andromeda's gaze

"Harry" the sharp note in her tone had Harry looking up in shock, Andromeda hardly ever used that tone with him, at least not since they first met.

"He- he gave me his business card but on the back it has written 'call me'"

Andromeda gave Harry an appraising look, "and what, dear Harry, about this has you so worked up?"

Harry shrugged before seriously pondering the question, the only answer to which he could think of was that it was Malfoy. Telling Andromeda only gained him a disapproving look and a lecture on behaving maturely, and setting aside childhood rivalries.

Her cup of tea finished Andromeda stood, "Well its time for me to go now. Teddy" she called. The loud thump of feet hitting the stairs heralded the entrance of Teddy into the kitchen. Giving her grandson a hug and kiss goodbye and a final warning to behaviour and do as Harry said, Andromeda turned to kiss Harry's cheek goodbye, "give Malfoy a chance, Harry. You never know, he could have changed" she whispered before pulling back and leaving the kitchen. Harry and Teddy followed her to the door where they stood waving until she had apparited away.

Whooping for joy Teddy raced back into Grimmauld Place, Harry shook his head before following the overexcited boy back into the house wondering what to do now.


End file.
